mysticalunicorn2ndcomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Housing
One of the first checklist items for new players is a place to call home! There's a lot to setting up the perfect house and getting it just how you like. Here are some ins and outs, along with some pointers. You start with 1 house slot. You can purchase additional house slots for 50 million gold (maximum of 3 house slots) *EDIT You can purchase additional house slots above 3 with Reward Vouchers*. The fee includes Staff help to place your second house so you can join the houses together if you'd like. More on this in "Staff Services". Now, you have earned enough gold to place a house. You'll need a House Placement Tool. One can be obtained from an architect NPC in town. (You might also pickup an Interior Decorator while you're there, you'll want one.) Find a nice spot, that suits your liking, that is not inside a town and the terrain is flat with no rocks or plants. Double click the house placement tool. You will get a gump to choose between a premade house or custom house. Either is a great choice, just depends on how much work you want to put into your house. If you choose custom, you will then need to choose how big you would like your plot. Once you confirm placement, you will either see your new home, or if you have chosen custom there will be just a plot. (For custom, now you will need to double click the house sign and choose "Customize" at the top, then the "Customize This House" options. You will now be in "build mode", where you will create your floors, walls, stairs, etc. More on this in a later post.) We will now assume you have either built your house or you have committed to a custom design you've created. Great! Now you have a giant EMPTY house. A good place to start with deco is carpentry. There are many great items you can craft. The Interior Decorator allows you to move items up/down and turn them. A great tool to help perfect your house is a Yard Wand. You'll need to go to Britian Bank and double click the Vendor Stone. Purchase a Landscape Deed. When double clicked, this will give you a Yard Wand. You can decorate inside your house, or 10 spaces on the South and East sides of your house (outside the foundation). You may need to move around, be as close to where you want to place the item as possible, while being inside your house plot. There is also a Staff Service that will allow up to 10 items to be permanently placed in your yard (10 spaces to the South or East) for a fee. You can purchase a Pet Bless Deed from the Stone at Britian Bank, which allows you to "release" a pet at your house, that will not wander off and is "yellow" so it can't be killed & doesn't take any pet slots. House Commands: "I ban thee" will bring up a targeting cursor to ban and eject someone from your house. Friends and owners cannot be banned. By doing this, the person banned will be added to the banned list that is accessible from the house sign menu. There is a limit of 50 banned people per house. "Remove thyself" will bring up a targeting cursor to eject someone. The targeted individual will be sent outside the house, 3 tiles from the door. "I wish to lock this down" Locks an item in your house. "I wish to release this" Removes lockdown and secure status on an item. "I wish to secure this" Locks down a container in your house and makes it secure. An option gump will appear where you can choose the access level of your container. Note containers that are "Locked down" will not let you remove items. "I wish to place a trash barrel" will place a trash barrel inside a house, at the position where you are standing. An axe can be used to remove the barrel. Deeded items can be placed inside your house by double clicking them. To remove, hold and double click an axe then target the item to be removed. This will return it to deed form. A lot of deeded items can be hued with the Universal Dye Tub by dying the deed before placement. Now for some "tricks of the trade" - please post more if anybody has anything. Often players will combine common items to make them appear to be other items, like a flat screen TV or kitchen cabinets. The Interior Decorator is limited to the number of times it allows you to move an item up. As long as the area is open above, here is a way around this. Make several "Small Tables" from the carpenter menu. Place a table on the square you want you item to be. Place another small table on top, repeat until you get to the height you want. Place the item on top of all the tables and lock it down. Move all those tables. Stair blocks from your yard wand make great kitchen countertops. Add a few armoires on them, raise a few tiles and you have cabinets. To easily (easier anyway) add items above a 'deeded' item (such as a water trough or forge), place a yardwand block on top of the deeded item. You'll need to target the ground on the small gap it gives you on that tile. Move the block up a few times, then place your item on top of the block. Remove the block. Back to Main Page